Use Somebody
by Live Write Love
Summary: One leaves. One cheats. Where does that leave those left behind? This is when they need each other the most. But whilst mending the wounds that were left, will they fall for each other? Paystin. -ON HIATUS-


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.

Pairings: Austin/Payson, Nicky/Kelly, Lauren/Razor, Kaylie/Damon, slight Max/Payson, Kaylie/Austin, OCs and a few more.

Summary: One leaves. One Cheats. Where does that leave those left behind? This is the time they need each other the most. But, whilst trying to mend the wounds that were left, will they fall for each other?

* * *

><p><span>Use Somebody<span>

Payson Keeler gazes out of her bedroom window, watching as the sun sets – and of course, waiting for her nails to dry. Little under a week since the US gymnastics team has returned victorious and the Tanner's decide to hold after-Worlds party. Of course, many things have changed since then.

Once she's certain her nails are dry, she slips into her short, bodycon, bandeau dress. It's a panel dress and colour blocked: pink, orange and blue. Of course, Payson hasn't gone over to the girly side, normally you wouldn't see her dead in any of these clothes and she would have been perfectly happy to turn up to this party in sweats and a vest. So why, might you ask, is Payson dressing up for a stupid party at the Tanner's house that she doesn't even want to go to? That, is a good question. With a not very good answer.

At the last Tanner party, Payson lost her mind and told Max Spencer that she was in love with him. He then got drunk and was in a car crash with Lauren Tanner. After the US team had won at Worlds, he declared his love for her and they were officially 'dating'. For two days. Two days later and he broke the news that he was being recruited by Dallas and intended to move there within the next couple of days. Of course, he also said that it wouldn't be fair on either of them to attempt a long distance relationship and he thought they should split for a while. Payson put on a brave face, but inside her heart was breaking. She had been willing to give up everything for Max, even threaten her chances at the Olympics, and here he was… about to leave her.

Again, why is this a reasonably excuse for Payson to dress up for a party? Two of her closest friends, Kaylie Cruz and Lauren Tanner, have threatened to set her up with the biggest dumbfuck at The Rock if she refuses to make an attempt for this party. They think she needs a great time with her friends to 'get over' Max. But that's not what Payson needs. She needs time to gather herself properly, to mend the wounds he left. And if they knew her, they'd know that she's not someone who likes to appear weak in front of people. Which is why, of course, she is going to make such an attempt to show strength at this party.

Hair still in a messy bun, she decides to start on her subtle make up, without any of the girls to help, she tries her hardest to remember the tips they give her. A touch of foundation, light mascara, putting on a neutral eye shadow and a dash of eyeliner to finish of the look. Payson looks at herself in the mirror, naturally unimpressed by what she sees, but sighs and loosens her hair from its bun. She makes a mental note to appoint Kaylie as her official hairdresser after she styled it to more her own length. Even Payson has to admit that it is now a hell of a lot easier to manage, as she runs her fingers through her still fairly unruly hair. She arranges her hair into her new middle parting – also Kaylie's doing – and straightens it, not even bothering to do anything else. She shoves on her only pair of heels, black and strappy, and grabs her bag before going downstairs to meet her parents and her little sister before its time to go to this party.

Payson reflects on what else has changed in the last couple weeks as she walks down the stairs, making sure to keep tight hold of the banister. She was injured at worlds, but luckily it wasn't too bad. Her doctor had said she was fine to take the bandage of a couple of days ago. Of course, her mother had been in fits of worry, but she made sure that Payson knew how proud of her daughter she was, especially managing to medal and stick a one legged landing on vault. Hell, she was even proud of herself.

"Payson! Finally, you took your time," Kim Keeler, her mother, says from in the next room. "Come on honey, we have to go or we'll be late." As she finishes, she walks into the room and smiles at her daughter.

"You look beautiful sweetheart, always do," she says proudly, Payson stares at her feet and her slightly bruised left ankle. "Now your father and your sister are in the car already, let's go."

Mark Keeler, Payson's father, is still in Boulder looking for a job since he was fired from his old job in Minnesota. Payson still doesn't know whether that was a blessing in disguise. Normally, Payson only saw her father once a month at the most as he worked away from home, trying to pay off the debt they had got themselves into after her back surgery. But that was over now, her parents agreed to the 'Grrrl' bar endorsement deal and because she medalled at Worlds, they now had $250,000. Breathing a sigh of relief, she closes the front door and walks to the back seat of the car.

During the journey, Payson hears a lot of pointless chatter but doesn't really listen to it. Her family are pretty used to her silence, so they just talk around her all the way to the Tanner's. Honestly, Payson doesn't think you could miss the Tanner's house tonight. It's covered in lights and so bright it hurts to look at it. Let's just say that Lauren and her father know how to throw a party.

Payson makes her way through the midst of people already at the party. One thing she has to admit is that the Tanner's parties are suitable for most age groups. She looks around, hoping to spot one of her friends. She spots Natalia Fernandez in the corner sucking face with a randomer from Denver. Natalia is the DE slut. Sleeps around with everything and anything that moves and yet somehow still manages to be on both the National and World teams. Tall, – well tall as you can get in gymnastics – blonde, curvy yet slim, every girl at Denver except KP was jealous, and it wasn't hard to see why. Payson forces herself not to shake her head disapprovingly at them and continues her search for one of her friends. Soon enough, she spots Kelly Parker standing alone in a corner, poking away at the cherry in her drink with a cocktail stick.

"Sup Parker," Payson acknowledges Kelly as she moves to stand beside her. Kelly Parker isn't what Payson would usually class as a friend, considering they had been rivals since they both started this incredible journey, but in the past couple of weeks, she feels as though Kelly has let her in slightly. At least, they're no longer planting condoms in each other's gym bags for the press. Payson often thinks that they are more alike than they realise.

"Hey Keeler. As much as I hate to admit it, you look hotter than me tonight," Kelly states as a fact, not even a hint of jealousy. She eyes Payson up and down with a small smile forming on her face. "Guessing Lauren and Kaylie used the whole I'm guna set you up with the biggest dumbfuck in the gym thing?" she adds knowingly.

Payson looks up at her shocked, "How did you know about that?"

"Come on Keeler, I may not be best buds with them, but we do talk now and again."

Payson doesn't really know what to say to that, so she just looks around the room, taking in everything she sees. She spots Sasha, her coach, trying to get away from one of the gym mum's without seeming rude. Pretty much every mum has a soft spot for Sasha, some more than others, particularly the junior gymnast's mothers. They can be rather a handful. She watches as he uses the toilet excuse and gets away.

"Catch you later Keeler, I'm gunna go and see if I can find Little Miss Spraytan and see what kind of people she knows at this party," says Kelly, as she walks off into the chaos. Payson is quite content with just standing there by herself, but of course it isn't long before she's interrupted from her little daydream.

"Payson!" squeals Kaylie, as she runs up to give one of her best friends a hug, her hand still clutching at Austin Tucker's so he is twisted awkwardly around them.

"Hey Kaylie," Payson sighs internally. She takes a good look at the two of them, who have been _officially_ dating for little under a week now. Kaylie Cruz, as per usual, looks beautiful. She has that princess look about her that makes everyone fall in love with her straight away. She's wearing a simple styled, bodycon dress, covered in rather large gold sequins. She wears extremely high heels which make her stand a little taller than Payson and holds a clutch bag in one hand. In her other hand, she clutches Austin Tucker.

Austin Tucker. Men's Olympic Champion 2008, and set to go that way in London 2012. All that aside, you have to admit that Austin Tucker (otherwise known as Mr Cobalt) has style. He wore simple trousers, with a slightly buttoned down white shirt tucked in, under an open, black suit jacket. His signature sunglasses hung down the middle of his shirt.

"Damn Keeler," whistles Austin as he eyes her up and down. "You sure scrub up alright." Payson rolls her eyes as she catches Kaylie glaring at Austin before quickly changing her facial expression to a warm smile, although it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Thanks Austin, right back at you," Payson half smiles, brushing off Kaylie's brief glare. She knows Kaylie still has trust issues ever since Carter so she lets it go.

"So," starts Kaylie, sidestepping slightly so she's Austin's centre of attention. "Have you seen Lauren or Kelly?"

"KP said she was going to try to find Lo, but haven't seen them since." Payson looks up to Kaylie who is looking around the room, eyes wide open.

"I'll go see if I can find them," Kaylie says, half to herself. "Coming Austin?"

Austin shakes his head, moving to lean against the wall next to Payson. "Nah, think I might pass this one. Besides, Tanner's still mad at me from… actually never mind." He trails off, eyes fixed on the floor but Payson still catches his cheeky, lopsided smirk.

Kaylie takes one last glance at the two of them, before walking off in her search to find her team-mates. Payson watches as she walks away, and sighs.

"So Keeler, wanna get a table?" Austin stands up straight, adjusting his sunglasses.

Payson nods, wincing as she takes a step in heels. "You know Payson, for a rather talented gymnast, I have to admit you're not particularly talented at walking in heels." Austin smirks as he holds out a chair for his friend. She slaps him on the arm and sits down, tempted to take her shoes off and massage her poor feet. But she doesn't.

"I'd like to see you try," she snaps back.

"Somebody's a grump this evening, who got up your arse?"

"Nobody. Who made you so nosy?" Payson retorts. She's not really mad at Austin and he knows it. But he also knows how to piss her off.

"My parents. It was around twenty years ago and they probably had a little to much to drink and…"

"La La La La! Not listening," Payson says loudly, childishly covering her ears with her hands. She waits until she sees him stop talking before taking her hands off her ears. She watches and Austin smirks, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"So…" starts Austin, rapping his fingers against the table. "Heard from the Jackass Ditcher lately?" Payson assumes he's talking about Max. Austin was the only person who took Max's leaving worse than Payson. They'd been best mates for years, and Austin really took his abandonment to heart.

"Nada, and honestly Austin, I don't expect to. He made it perfectly clear what he wanted." Payson tries to appear like she's over Max, but by the way Austin looks at her, the sympathy in his eyes, she can tell she's not fooling anyone. She fiddles with the bracelet around her wrist, remembering how Max found it after she lost it, the night after Worlds. "What about you?"

"Nothing." Austin stares at a spot on the ground. "It's not like I'm expecting much, but he wont even reply to my texts, my calls, he even deletes my wall posts!" Payson can hear the desperation in his voice and it tugs on her heartstrings.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Tuck. He loves you, he just needs time." She pauses, before asking. "Why don't you tell Kaylie about all of this?"

"Because she doesn't care."

She reaches out over the small table and squeezes his hand for a moment, ignoring the spark she feels run through her whole body.

* * *

><p><span>AN: So, what'd you think? I know I haven't been on for ages. Hold fire. But I miss Paystin, although this fic isn't entirely ship/centred and there's some stuff between friends and the other rlationships. Honestly, I don't know where this story came from, but if you like it, drop a review and tell me what you think of it.

-Liv.


End file.
